To Make You Feel My Love
by mizperceived
Summary: Uryuu has a confession to make... Rate K. IshiHime. Read, Fav, Review! Romance/Angst: Main Story. Humor: Special Omake


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Bleach; they are the sole creative property of Tite Kubo. I do not and will not make a profit from this endeavor, however, I do own my insanity and perversity and will develop carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
>Title: To Make You Feel My Love<br>Warnings: Fluff and Angst, Crack in the OMAKE section  
>Rating: K for Kawaii?<br>Pairings: IshiHime  
>Full Summary: Uryuu has a confession to make…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Make You Feel My Love<strong>

* * *

><p>It was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done in his young life. It was definitely the most painful, he thought. Emotionally and somehow physically painful as well, but he did it. Today, Uryuu Ishida had pulled Orihime Inoue aside directly after school.<p>

"Yes, Ishida-kun?"

Uryuu had to pause for a moment and gather his thoughts. It wasn't as if he didn't expect her to consent and see him. They had been friends for years and had been through hell and back together, just a man doesn't risk his heart every day. The dark haired Quincy gazed down into guileless grey eyes and suddenly choked up. Looking away he cleared his throat and readjusted his frameless glasses high on the bridge of his nose.

"Orihime," the pride he would have felt knowing that his voice came out strong was quickly squashed as he watched the flame haired girl's eyes widen. Fighting back the blush the he felt creep up his neck, he found his voice once again. "Orihime," he said softly as he reached out with both hands to grasp lightly onto hers. He squeezed his blue eyes shut as he felt his heart crawl up towards his throat. "I love you."

**_When the even shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears  
>I could hold you for a million years… to make you feel my love.<em>**

Being an Ishida, he had thought this out completely, prepared for all possible outcomes. He had a plan in case she burst into tears, even if she began to babble about little blue aliens. What he didn't prepare for and expect was for her to remain silent for a torturously long time.

As the seconds ticked off into minutes, he slowly pulled his hands away from hers. Try as he might, he couldn't keep the nervousness at bay and shifted slightly where he stood. Just as he was about to raise an arrogant eyebrow and try to laugh it off as a joke, Orihime, his princess, spoke only two words and shattered his very heart.

"But Kurosaki-kun…"

_**I know you haven't mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong.**_  
><em><strong>I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong.<strong>_

Swallowing the last bit of his pride and stoically holding his emotions in check, his readjusted his glasses again; more so as a comforting gesture than anything else and nodded silently. He wouldn't, couldn't trust his voice at this moment. He knew that the minute he opened his mouth, the dam that held back his true feelings would collapse under the pressure of his breaking heart and spew forth like a geyser. Words that would have him lashing out against the girl in front of him, words that would destroy friendships and show just how bitter and hollow Uryuu was feeling inside at this moment.

The Last Quincy didn't wait for an apology he knew that would be coming any moment from Orihime. That's just who she is, she would sense his pain and take the guilt and take pity on him. That was the last thing he wanted from her. Uryuu Ishida then did the second hardest thing in his life, he turned his back on the one woman who had owned his heart for as long as he could remember, and he walked away.

_**I could make you happy; make your dreams come true.**_  
><em><strong>Nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the earth for you… to make you feel my love.<strong>_

Orihime stood there for a moment, blinking rapidly as confusion shown on her countenance. Her fingers curled slightly, still feeling the warm tingling sensation from where Uryuu had held her hands. She hadn't realized that she had tears streaming down her face until she felt the tell-tale drops run down her chin.

The healer was many things; flighty at times, a questionable cook most of the times but no one could ever say she was out right stupid. She knew that if she let that Quincy walk any further away from her, he would reach the point of no return. She couldn't let that happen. Ignoring the questioning shouts from her friends, she took off in the direction that Uryuu had went, her long legs doing their best to eat up the distance between them.

"Ishida-kun," she called out as his lithe form got closer and closer. "Ishida-kun," she shouted in a louder voice but went ignored. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, Orihime stopped and called out her Shun Shun Rikka to form a barrier in front of the raven haired male. Sprinting as fast as she could; she stopped only a few feet behind her quarry.

"Uryuu Ishida," she said with force that was completely out of character for her. "I have something I need to ask you." She waited, stilling her breath as she waited for him to turn around and when he did she couldn't suppress the slight gasp as she witnessed the emotions flickering in his face and eyes.

"Inoue," Uryuu began with as much patience as he could muster. He didn't want to snap at her but he couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take hearing _his _name coming from her mouth again. "Please…"

"Did I ever thank you for coming to rescue me in Hueco Mundo," she asked, sufficiently cutting him off.

"What does that…"

"Answer me," she demanded as her grey eyes sparked with a fire.

Frowning slightly, Uryuu once again reached up to fiddle with his glasses, "I don't recall," he said curtly.

"Oh," she murmured as she closed the distance between them. "In that case," Orihime reached out to gently twine their hands together. "Thank you for saving me, Uryuu. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Sitting on the park bench, Uryuu watched as Orihime grimaced in pain from eating her ice cream too quickly. He took an extra napkin out of his pocket and gently wiped away the melted ice cream from her lips before he paused and sighed audibly.

"What's wrong, Uryuu," Orihime asked.

Uryuu smiled as he noted the blush bloom on the redhead's face whenever she addressed him in a more intimate fashion. "Just pondering something," he hedged.

"Hm? What?"

"Early, you mentioned Kurosaki. Why?"

"I did," she said as she looked genuinely puzzled. "Oh! I remember," she said as she gave him a brilliant smile. "I was confused by your confession," she said as she blushed harder if that was at all possible.

"What does that have to do with Kurosaki?"

"Well, 'cuz," she mumbled as she continued to shovel spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth. "He said you 'nd Renji were curious 'bout bein' bi-lingual and well I mean if you're into men..."

"KUROSAKI IS DEAD," Uryuu shrieked.

_~somewhere in the Seireitei~_

"ACHOO!"

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Really quick thing. I hope you enjoy. If you can, listen to Adele's version of To Make You Feel My Love, PERFECT IshiHime song!

Read, Fav, Review!


End file.
